


Origin of Symmetry

by maxcellwire



Category: Muse
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxcellwire/pseuds/maxcellwire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt comes home to find an unexpected guest in his house. He has no problems with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@musclexmuseum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40musclexmuseum).



> What did I just why did I
> 
> This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever written, let's all agree to pretend it never happened

Matt twisted his keys in the lock, closing the door behind him and flicking on the lights in his flat. He slung his jacket over the shoe cupboard and stepped into the living room, pausing in the doorway when he saw that somebody unfamiliar was lounging on his sofa, a cold beer in hand. His mind raced, and he thought of the survival book he had bought on his way back from Germany. Damn Dom for nicking it from him on the tour bus. Maybe he'd have read it in time to protect himself, and now somebody was in his house and was about to murder him and he couldn't do anything to save himself.  
Upon hearing the door slide open, the stranger got up from the sofa and held his hands up in defence.

"I know this looks odd, but I'm not here to kill you."

He turned around to face Matt and the redhead gasped.

"Y-you," he stammered, pointing a shaky finger at the man.

"Look just like you, yes," the other man continued, Matt peering at him and stepping closer, examining his facial features from a distance. They looked exactly like each other, except the stranger's hair retained his natural, dark brown colour. 

"That's...weird. And what are you doing in my house? How did you get in here?" he demanded accusingly. The stranger rolled his eyes.

"I just took the spare key from where you usuaully leave it."

"But nobody's ever seen me use that key! How could you possibly know where it was hidden?"

"Because I hid it! I'm you!"

Matt gaped at the man with sharp, blue eyes so like his own. He felt his eyebrows draw together in confusion and he shook his head.

"That's not possible. _I'm_ me." He pressed his finger into his own chest, pleased to feel his flat chest beneath his clothes. At least something in this flat was real.

"We're both you. I'm you from the future." Matt's eyes widened.

"The future? Did they make time machines? Did you come in a Delorean?" His eyes widened and he dropped the defensive act as he realised the extent of all the possibilities, his fingers twitching as jumped from foot to foot with excitement. The older man laughed.

"Not exactly. We were going into space in this ship owned by a guy you don't know, and then something went wrong. I don't known the science of it-I've been trying to figure it out and find someone who would help me-so, when I figured out what era I was in, I came to the first place I thought of. Here."

"So, you're me from the future."

"Yes." Young Matt held a hand to his forehead. 

"I think I need to sit down." He fumbled for the armrest of the sofa and sat back in it, feeling the leather sink as he sat down and relaxed in the familiar comfort. 

"I know it's a lot to take in," older Matt began, "but we could get so much from this. Think of the opportunities!"

They both shared a matching grin, slightly unnverved but glad they'd finally found somebody with the same interests as them, somebody who wouldn't tell them to shut up when they talked too much or get disinterested after he had rambled too much. A conversation began, words shooting back and forth as they discussed the potential of time travel. Young Matt began to ask about the future, begging to know about how things had played out. He was more than a little dismayed to find out that the world's situation hadn't exactly improved, and things weren't too different to how he was living life. The only thing that really excited him out of everything was when older Matt pulled his iPhone from his pocket and showed him how it worked, young Matt having only just bought his first mp3 player.

"You're saying you can call people and listen to music on the same thing?" He asked incrediulously. Matthew nodded. "And play games?" Another nod. "And search the Internet?" Yet another nod. "Woah. And...what about the band? What about Muse?"

Older Matt pursed his lips, wondering how much he could reveal.

"I won't tell you too much, because it might alter the course of time. There are some things that I really can't say." Young Matt pouted, disappointed. "But I can tell you that the band is...going well." He bit back a smile at the understatement and young Matt's face lit up.

After a few more minutes of relaxed conversation, Matt was itching to know more about the future. He looked over at older Matt, who was explaining the developments-or lack thereof-in nuclear fusion with wild gestures, and watched the play of slim muscles poking out from his shirt sleeves. Older Matthew wore better quality clothes, his shirts well made and his suit trousers tailored. Young Matt unconsciously reached out to rub the soft cotton shirt between two fingers, older Matt pausing in his rant to look down at the boy, whose eyes were focused on a sliver of pale stomach that had been revealed by the movement. 

"What are you doing?" Older Matt asked curiously, a little thrill running through him as slender fingers reached out to stroke the skin.

"Am I still sensitive here?" Young Matt teased, wiggling his fingers in his bellybutton. The brunette squealed and curled up defensively, effectively trapping the younger boys fingers. "I'll take that as a Yes."

"I swear to God," older Matt gasped through giggles, "I am going to get you so hard, you won't know what hit you."

Wincing as he straightened out, tears in his eyes from the tickling, he threw himself at the boy and pushed him against the sofa, leaning over him and reaching out for all the places he knew he was weak. The younger Matt howled with laughter as he felt fingers fingers all over his body and at his more sensitive areas. 

They were so close, their matching noses were almost pressed together, breaths intermingling between the two as the brunette grinned down at the redhead, wondering how this was changing his timeline. Would he return to normal life only to find himself changed by the time he was tickled by himself?

"One day, this is going to be you tickling yourself," he laughed breathily.

"That's so cool." The redhead relaxed slightly as Matt's fingers stopping traversing his ticklish zones.

"Mhm."

The fingers made their way to young Matt's neck, suddenly attacking faster than before so that his shoulders clenched together and he hissed, eyes blurring with tears of laughter. Older Matt's fingers shifted suddenly and the redhead let out a little sigh, closing his eyes in pleasure as that spot of skin was massaged. Older Matt's tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip as he recognised the spot, staring at the boy below him. He had only ever seen himself in photos or the mirror, and something was different to feel him, solid and alive yet so different. Sharp, defined collarbones were visible above the wide neck of his black shirt, the old chain settling where his neck joined his shoulders. And when bright azure eyes snapped open to stare into matching ones, he realised he was the one trapped. 

"I tell you what," young Matt murmured, snaking an arm out from beneath him, "if you're what I look like in a decade's time, I am definitely pleased with that." 

Older Matt smiled and looked away slightly, so he was taken aback when he felt a pair of thin lips moving against his own. His eyes widened as he took in what was happening, an arm coming to rest on his back and fingers tapping lightly against the nape of his neck, pulling him down to lie on top of the boy. _This is so weird,_  he thought to himself, but he didn't try to pull back. Instead, he welcomed the surprise, raking his fingers through bright red hair and tugging on it the way he knew he liked. Young Matt's lips parted of their own accord, a slick tongue worming its way in between them and sliding against his own. His half-lidded eyes flickered shut as he moaned into the kiss, the sound travelling to older Matt's groin and starting the fire. 

Young Matt pushed up against him with his chest, forcing himself onto his knees and taking older Matt with him. They kissed kneeling up, high-pitched groans and whimpers interspersed among the sounds of hands sliding over material and fisting in hair. 

"A-are you...I mean, what do I-,"

"Should we take this to the bedroom?" Young Matt whispered, a sultry, seductive tone to his voice as he opened his eyes, dilated pupils consuming the older man's and making him swallow dryly. He hungrily watched the Adam's apple bob in his throat and leaned down to caress his neck, placing wet kisses on the smooth, porcelain skin. Matthew's eyes rolled back into his head and lips parted, his full bottom lip wet and glistening in the light.

"Okay, you're right, bedroom." He stood up from the sofa, yanking the boy up with him as he pulled him from the living room.

"Second door do-"

"I know." He silenced him with a forceful kiss, young Matt's lips flickering into a smile as he shoved open the door with his elbow, the pair falling in together.

"Why the hell don't you have a double bed?" the older man demanded to know, grumbling to himself as he tried to work the young boy's shirt over his head.

"Dunno. When do I get one?" The words were choppy and muffled as the cotton covered his face. His hands blindly reached for the older man's belt, prodding his stomach and giggling. "Jeez, I've put on a bit."

"You cheeky bastard!" Matt shook his head, the redhead wiggling his arse as he toed off his shoes. Socks remained on, one pair purple and one striped with contrasting colours. 

They were undressed in no time, and searching the room frantically for something to use as lube.

"Hair gel?" young Matt inquired, holding up a pot. Matthew grabbed it from his hands and chucked it across the room with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding? You'd never be able to get that off!"

"Who says I'm bottoming? I've never bottomed before."

"W-well, neither have I! But I've done _this_ before, and I know for a fact that you haven't." The redhead pouted childishly but accepted, not entirely bothered. As the older Matt got up from the bed to search through his things, the boy suddenly had a thought.

"Am I gonna turn gay after this?" he asked, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. The two shared a terrified look, and the older Matt bit his lip, thinking of his family back home.

"I hope not! You'd better not! I've got a family!" 

"Really? With...kids?" Young Matt's nose wrinkled up. He couldn't imagine himself on tour with children around. How would he juggle family life and the band? 

"Oh, _God_ , I'm getting married! I can't do this!" Older Matt paced the room as thoughts of his fiancee raced around his head and he tapped his fingers nervously. "I promised. I love her so much, I can't believe I even thought of going behind her back, she'll kill me, I'll lose ever-" Young Matt cut him off with a wave in front of his face.

"Hey, mate, I wouldn't count this as cheating. Like, what are you gonna say, you had sex with yourself? Treat this as a weird sort of wank." Older Matt turned towards him, cocking his head as he processed the boy's logic, his lips twitching. 

"Yeah, okay, I guess that make sense. And I found some Vaseline. Did you nick this from Dom?"

"Probably." They giggled together, and the redhead was glad to see that _that_ relationship hadn't changed. 

The older man crawled back on the bed to where the younger was kneeling, bouncing on his knees playfully.

"How are we going to do this?" he asked eagerly, already lightly petting his dick.

"I don't know. On your back, maybe?" Older Matt was coating his fingers with a generous amount of Vaseline, so he didn't see the younger man sighing to himself as he reluctantly laid back.

"Are you kidding?" His voice rose half an octave with his disappointment. Older Matt quirked and eyebrow at the boy, wiggling his slippy fingers as he leaned forward, wondering how he would react to this new sensation.

"Kidding about what?" His clean hand traced patterns across the boy's hips and torso, pinching his nipples and lightly tickling the skin just like he would do if he were by himself. The boy squirmed beneath his touch.

"Just me on my back? That's...well..."

"What?" His lube-coated hand wrapped itself around the younger boy's length, slowly rubbing up and down and watching the redhead shudder at the first contact, throwing his head back into the pillow. He grinned and repeated, "What?"

"Because," he lifted his head up, hips twitching as the hand drifted further south, tracing around his delicate entrance. He moaned quietly and pressed his hips down, trying to impale himself on older Matt's fingers, "that's not especially fun. And-oh!" One finger pressed inside of him and he gasped at the intrusion, the pad of the finger massaging his insides to create a blissful burn through his abdomen. "Don't you want it to be fun?"

"Sex is about more than just having fun, you know," Older Matt told him, thinking of all the relationships he'd had after he'd passed through the era of wild parties and orgies that was the Origin tour. Young Matt laughed in his face even as another finger was slipped inside him, scissoring to stretch him, and he kept staring at Matthew, even as his eyes ached to squeeze themselves shut.

"Come _on_ , mate. Don't tell me I get boring in my old age!" he teased with a cheeky glint in his eye, older Matt clicking his tongue against the back of his teeth and raising an eyebrow. His nostrils flared and he removed his hand, slicking up his dick as he knelt in front of the boy, who was sprawled butt naked over the bed. 

"Seems like somebody needs to be put in their place," he remarked sharply, thrusting in without warning and slamming his hands down on the bed, pinning the redhead by his skinny wrists.

Young Matt wailed, his back arching at the pain and surprising pleasure crackling through his body. His legs kicked as he writhed on the sheets, Matthew moving within him immediately and stimulating all the right places. Feeling sex from the other point of view was surreal, and his hands clenched and unclenched into fists as he tried to throw himself up from under Matt's body weight so he could move. The older man was too strong for him, however, and he grinned to himself as his hips snapped fluidly into the younger man's body, closing his eyes as he felt the tight heat around him. His head lolled forward just as his eyes flickered open again, strands of hair falling into his face and obscuring his vision, and he found himself staring into his own face, watching his younger self slowly lick his lips and lean up to kiss the older man. He pulled back with a smirk, the young boy's eyes lighting up.

"Come on, let my hands go."

"Never. I thought you said you wanted it fun."

"But look! I need to touch myself, I need to-"

"No." Young Matt focused the full power of his gaze on the older man, the effect somewhat dampened by his wide pupils, reflecting older Matt's reflection in his younger self's eyes. "And that won't work." 

"How...how do I..."

"Beg me."

He slammed his hips in particularly hard to punctuate the statement, younger Matt screaming at the top of his vocal range as he felt fullness radiating from within him. 

"Fuck no," he gasped through gritted teeth, determined to win the game despite the waves of pleasure threatening to overwhelm him. His eyes focused in on a bead of sweat trickling down older Matt's neck and he wanted so badly to latch onto his skin and taste the bittersweet salty tang on his tongue. 

"Then you're getting nothing." His hips stilled, and younger Matt cried out. He was willing to postpone his own pleasure just to get what he wanted from the boy-from himself-even if it came at a cost.

"No! Keep going!" He ground his hips down the bed, feeling older Matt shift slightly inside him. Coils of heat burned their way through his insides, leaving only blissful ecstasy behind.

"Not until you ask me to. And ask me nicely. You need to earn some manners," he spat, thoroughly enjoying their game. Young Matt squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please," he whispered softly, his cheeks colouring lightly. "Please touch me."

"Say it like you mean it."

"Please." More forcefully now. " _God_ , fuck me, just-ungh!" Matt picked up a steady rhythm again, relief washing through him as well as the glorious feeling of being inside someone, of having control. He slammed forward, homing in on the spot he had tried and failed to find once before, and young Matt gasped silently before his head snapped back, damp red hair spread across the pillow and sticking to his skin as he let out a shriek of delight. "Please, God, do that again, _please_!"

"You little slut," Older Matt laughed, giving in and repeatedly brushing against the spot, feeling the boy turn to jelly in his arms. As the friction built, their words melted into moans and high-pitched sighs, older Matt leaning forward to kiss the boy. He released his arms, feeling them wind around his back, bitten nails digging in on a particularly sloppy thrust. They gasped into each other's mouths, young Matt sucking on the older man's bottom lip and lightly biting down, smirking to himself even as he felt everything begin to bubble over.

"Matt, I'm gonna- _christ_ -I'm gonna come!" he warned him, feet kicking and bouncing off the mattress. 

"Mmm, good," older Matt purred, hand smoothly gliding over the boy's cock and pressing his thumb where he liked it, desperate to finish him off so he could let go. 

"Chr-Ch-GOD! GOD OHMYGOD!" 

He shrieked as Matt gave one final thrust inside him with a grunt, falling forward and riding out his orgasm with a few erratic juts of his hips. The boy panted as the golden feeling consumed him, tingling in his extremities and pulsing in his veins. 

"Oh," was all he could manage as the pair came down, lying together in the small bed, their slick, sweaty skin pressed together. "Best thing about...having sex with yourself is, _ah_ , you know exactly what you like."

"Glad I could be of assistance. Was that fun enough for His Highness in the end?" 

"Better. So much better. I think I'll be feeling that until the next tour."

"Mm, make sure you avoid Dom. He'll be asking questions, otherwise." They both laughed and lapsed into comfortable silence, letting the post-coital glow make its way through their exhausted body.

"Next time somebody says 'go fuck yourself,'" young Matt piped up after a while, his fingers threaded through the rich brown locks of the older man, "please come back."

 


End file.
